


Distraction Techniques

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Bucky comforts reader after a bad day.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Distraction Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Request: xxashy999xx asked: Hi I had a really shitty day at work and just want to cry a little so could you maybe write a Drabble about Bucky comforting reader after a bad day at work???? I love your writing and I completely understand if you don’t want to!!!

It was four distinctive sounds that alerted Bucky to your bad day.

 _One._ Your back hitting the door as you leaned against it to shut it.

 _Two._ The thud of your shoes landing several feet away from you as you kicked them off.

 _Three._ The jangle of your keys as they bounced off the edge of the bowl you kept next to the door.

 _Four._ Your muffled curse as you face-planted onto the couch.

Marking his page in his book, Bucky slid off the bed and made his way out to the living room. He silently put the kettle on before crouching next to the couch and kissing the top of your head.

“Hello, doll.”

“Hi,” you mumbled, face still pressed into the pillow.

“Tough day, love?”

“Everything that could have gone wrong today went spectacularly wrong,” you huffed, finally turning to look at him. “You shaved.”

“The beard didn’t come in as nicely this time. Figured I’d start fresh.”

“Good choice.”

He reached for your hand, kissing your palm and knuckles before leaning in for a soft hello kiss.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, doll. Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to be distracted?”

“Distracted please.”

“You’ve got it.”

Scooping you up into his arms bridal style, he brought you to your bedroom and set you down on the bed. He placed another quick kiss on your lips before retrieving your softest pajamas from your dresser and turning on some soft music. You did your best to shed your work clothes without moving from you place on the bed, and what you couldn’t manage, Bucky helped with. The soft fabric of your pajamas was calming in itself, but paired with Bucky’s familiar touch, you could feel the stress of the day washing away.

“You are so beautiful,” Bucky whispered as he sat in front of you and gingerly wiped away your make up.

He had to stop briefly to turn off the kettle, but he came back and stole a few more kisses before finishing up your nightly routine.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

“My pleasure, doll. Dance with me?”

He pulled you to your feet and immediately into his arm. He held you close as you swayed together. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” You mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“I’m pretty sure I should be asking you that.”

You pulled back so you could look him in the eye.

“You deserve the world, Bucky.”

“I have the world, doll. You’re right here in my arms.”

You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Too cheesy?” he guessed, chuckling along with you.

“No. You’re sweet. I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you, y/n.”

You swayed together until your food arrived, and then you spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the couch.


End file.
